This invention relates to a flowable demineralized bone powder composition and to the use of the composition in the surgical repair of bone defects.
The use of demineralized bone powder in the repair of bone defects has been a subject of investigation for some time. Bone powder contains one or more substances, possibly bone morphogenic protein (BMP), which induce bone regeneration at the defect site. See, e.g., Covey et al., "Clinical Induction of Bone Repair with Demineralized Bone Matrix or a Bone Morphogenetic Protein" Orthopaedic Review, Vol. XVII, No. 8, pp. 857-863 (August, 1989).
According to Habal et al., "Autologous Corticocancellous Bone Paste for Long Bone Discontinuity Defects: An Experimental Approach", Annals of Plastic Surgery, Vol. 15, No. 2, pp. 138-142 (Aug. 1985), autogenous bone which has been granulated into a pastelike material and combined with autogenous blood has been used in the repair of long bone defects in dogs.